Sith Scootaloo Part 2
by VHAL9000
Summary: Sequel to "Sith Scootaloo". Scootaloo once a young kind hearted filly has turned to the dark side, and is in allegiance with the Dark Empire. With little to no resistance, the Empire rules Equestria with an iron fist, However, Twilight, Celestia and Luna all take down the Empire, feeling that not all hope is lost for the citizens of Equestria. Will they live or will they die?


Sith Scootaloo part 2

**Chapter 1: To do what must be done**

Twilight Sparkle arrived at her house, distraught with grief at what she had to do. When she opened the door, she saw Rarity, Sweetie Bell, AppleBloom, and Apple Jack, devastated at the deaths of Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie.

"What happened?" Twilight asked.

"Twilight, them white ponies killed Flutter and Pinkie." Apple Jack said.

"Twilight my dear, it was horrible. They killed them mercilessly without class." Rarity spoke.

"I know. But I have terrible news." Twilight said sadly, causing the four ponies to look at her.

"What news, dearie?" Rarity asked.

"Scootaloo." Twilight said. "Scootaloo has turned to the dark side."

The four ponies gasped.

"Dark side?" They asked in unison.

Twilight nodded their head.

"Yes, and I fear she cannot be converted back." Twilight said, as she walked towards AppleBloom, and Sweetie Bell.

"Guys I need to talk to you both **alone**." Twilight said, as Apple Jack and Rarity both went upstairs.

"What is it, Twilight?" AppleBloom asked.

"I know Scootaloo is your best friend, and you guys have been through thick and thin together. But she's following a dark path, and I fear I have to…"

"Do what?" Sweetie asked.

"Kill her." Twilight answer.

"No!" The two Cutie Mark Crusaders asked. "We won't let you!"

"I'm sorry, girls." Twilight said. "I need to stop Scootaloo, for Equestria."

"But why?" The girls asked in tears. "What did she do to deserve it?"

Twilight was quiet for a moment. She took a breath to explain what she had just found.

"I went to the Kingdom to see the Princess, and when I got there, I saw through Zecora's ball, of Scootaloo, killing Shining Armor."

The girls became quiet.

"I also saw her killing Cadence, Blue Blood, Trixie, and two Royal Guards." Twi finished.

"No." AppleBloom said. "That's can't be our Scootaloo. It just can't."

"I'm sorry." Twilight said. "But I'm going to the Badlands to end this war."

Then Sweetie and Apple Bloom stood up.

"We're not letting you kill her!" They shouted, as they left for the badlands.

Twilight sighed, and secretly followed behind them.

**Chapter 2: Destruction of the Cutie Mark Crusaders**

Sweetie Bell and AppleBloom arrived at the Badlands. They saw Scootaloo perched on one of the cliffs, and called out to her.

Scootloo, jumped from the cliff, and ran towards them embracing them in a hug.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" Scootaloo asked happily.

"Twilight, told us terrible things." Sweetie said.

"What things?" Scoot asked seriously.

"She said yall had turned to the dark side." Apple Bloom said.

"And that you, killed Shining Armor, Candance, and a few other ponies.." Sweetie said.

"Twilight is trying to turn you against me." Scootaloo said.

"She cares about you." Sweetie said.

"Me?" Scoot asked.

"She knows." Apple Bloom finished. "She wants to help yall out."

Then Scootaloo smiled.

"Scootaloo." Sweetie said. "All we want is your friendship."

"Friendship won't save you guys." Scoot answered. "Only my new powers can do that. I have become more powerful than any pony has dreamed of. And I doing this for you, to protect you."

"But at what cost?" Sweetie asked. "You are a good pony, don't do this."

"I won't let you suffer, the way I had suffered in the Rainbow Factory." Scoot answered.

"Just leave this dark side behind, Scoot. We can run away from Ponyville, settle somewhere far, yall know, the three of us." AppleBloom explained.

"Don't you see, Apple Bloom?" Scoot asked. "We don't have to run away. I have brought peace to Equestria. I am more powerful than the emperor.. I can overthrow him."

"And we three can rule the galaxy! Make things the way we want them to be!" Scoot added.

The two Cutie Mark Crusaders backed away a little, shocked at they were hearing.

"I don't believe what we're hearing." Sweetie Bell said. "Twilight was right. You've changed."

"I don't want to hear anything about Twilight" Scootaloo stated, as anger built up in her.

Then, Twilight appeared in the distance, behind Sweetie Belle and AppleBloom, walking towards the three.

"Stop! Stop this now!" The Two Crusaders shouted. "We love you!"

"LIARS!" Scootaloo shouted, as her friends turned back to see Twilight.

"You're with her! You brought her in to kill me!" Scootaloo shouted, as she raised both of her hoofs, forcing Apple Bloom and Sweetie Bell to press their hooves against their necks.

"Let them go, Scootaloo!" Twilight shouted, as the two were struggling to gasp for air. Scootaloo didn't listen.

"Let. Them. Go." Twilight said, and Scoot released her grip on the two of them.

Seeing the sight of her fallen friends, Scootaloo glared at Twilight blaming her for their deaths.

"You turned them against me!" Scootaloo shouted.

"You have done that yourself." Twilight answered.

"You will not take them from me!" Scoot snarled.

"Your anger and your lust for power have already done that." Twilight replied. "You have allowed this 'emperor' to twist your mind, until now. Until now, you have become the very thing Equestria fears." Twilight said.

"Don't lecture me, Twilight. I see through the lies of the Equestrian Kingdom. I do not feel the darkness as you do." Scoot said, as she turned away from Twilight.

"I have brought peace, freedom, justice, and security to my new empire!" Scoot said.

"Your new empire?" Twilight inquired.

"Don't make me kill you!" Scootaloo roared.

"Scootaloo, my allegiance is to the Kingdom, to Equestria!" Twilight shouted.

"If you're not with me," Scoot said, as she turned her head slightly towards Twilight. "then you're my enemy."

"Only a dark pony deals with absolutes." Twilight said as she drew her blue lightsaber. "I will do what I must."

"You will try." Scoot said, as she drew hers.

**Chapter 3: Luna and Celestia vs Darth Pony and the Emperor**

The emperor pony sat in his chair, pleased with the results. His apprentice has nearly wiped out all the power that Equestria possessed. Nearly all the Pegasi and unicorn were exterminated by the Storm ponies in their white armor. With little resistance, the Empire would grow in power, and it was little to no time that Equestria would have to surrender. In fact, it already did.

Suddenly, two of the red guard ponies that guarded the Emperor's room, fell to the ground. Two ponies, one black, the other white appeared in front of Darth Sidious.

"This ends now, Chancellor!" Celestia shouted.

"Or should we call you, Emperor?" Luna piped in.

"Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, you survived." Sidious spoke.

"Do you really think you can destroy us, Princesses?" Celestia boasted. "We are goddesses of the sun and moon."

"Your arrogance blinds you, Princess Celestia. Now prepare to feel the full power of the dark side." The sith pony spoke, as he got out from his chair and raised his hoofs. Sparks of Sith lightning raced towards Celestia, and the white pony herself, emitted a powerful beam that pushed the lightning back. However, over a period of seconds, the lightning overpowered Celestia's beam. The emperor laughed as Celestia tried to regain her strength.

"Hang on sister. I'm going to help you." Luna said, as she saw her sister in pain. As she was about to help, an invisible force suddenly threw her back against the ship's wall.

Luna got up, and saw a pony covered in black armor walking towards her.

"So, you must be the Emperor's apprentice, am I correct?" Luna inquired, as she got up.

"That is correct." The pony spoke in a deep voice. "My name is Darth Pony. I have been looking forward to killing you, Princess Luna."

"And who says I am the one is going to get killed?" Luna said, as she drew her black lightsaber.

"Most impressive." Darth Pony complemented, surprised that Luna made her own light saber. "But let's see how well you can use a light saber." He drew his red light saber, and began to rush towards Luna.

**Chapter 4 : Twilight Sparkle defeated**

In the rocky plains of the badlands, Scootaloo and Twilight engaged in an intense battle. Sparks of red and blue were created, as the two sabers collided with one another. But light sabers weren't enough to win such a battle, and Scootaloo used other tactics such as kicking, and punching. Twilight was suddenly kicked to the ground, and Scootaloo quickly placed her hoof to her neck suffocating her physically. Twilight gasped for air, but kicked quickly with her hooves, catching Scootaloo off guard. In the quick moment, Twilight kicked again, pushing Scootaloo to the ground. But when she tried to do it a third time, Scootaloo kicked her hard, causing Twilight to fall to the next rocky platform. Satisfied for revenge, Scootaloo jumped down and began to strike. Twilight quickly used her magic to bring her lightsaber to her hands. The sabers collided again, and Twilight got up.

"Stop going down this path of darkness, Scootaloo!" Twilight said. "It only leads to a path of destruction and misery."

"You wouldn't know I was going through." Scoot retorted. "I had to choose this path. It was made for me!"

Figuring it was useless to talk to Scootaloo, Twilight continued to fight. Suddenly, their sabers had collided with rocky surface of the badlands, causing huge rocks to fall. Scootaloo, and Twilight hid from the rocks as they fell down, pausing their fight for a moment. When the rocks were done falling, Scootaloo and Twilight presumed their hard battle.

Twilight ran and pushed Scootaloo back with her magic, as she didn't want the orange pony to chase after her. Scoot used her force lightning to paralyze Sparkle, causing the purple pony to drop her saber, again. Scoot ran towards Scootaloo attempting to kill her once and for all. But then Scoot was surprised as a purple beam suddenly hit her head on. Scoot was knocked out for a while, and Twilight quickly recovered after using a healing spell. She grabbed her lightsaber, and teleported to a higher rocky platform.

"It's over Scootaloo!" Twilight said. "I have the high ground."

Scootaloo looked up at Twilight.

"You underestimate my power." Scootaloo said.

"Don't try it." Twilight said.

Scootaloo jumped up, and Twilight swung her lightsaber. Surprisingly enough, Twilight missed her swing, and Scootaloo landed behind her. Too late for her to defend, Twilight was impaled by her enemy's lightsaber. Scootaloo watched as the young alicorn princess fell to the ground. She looked at the purple pony for a while, and then walked away to the ship to receive futher orders.

**Chapter 5:** **Luna and Celestia vs Darth Pony and the Emperor continued: the Tides Have Changed**

"Yes. I can feel it." The Emperor said. "My apprentice is growing in power. She is more powerful than either of us."

"You have so much faith in your apprentice." Celestia said, as she tried to push back the lightning with her beam.

"And you don't?" The emperor asked, and Celestia answered him with an angry face.

_Twilight.. no.. I can't read her energy signal.. _Celestia thought, as her hooves were close to the lightning.

No.. Celestia thought as the lightning began to surround her.

"NO!" She shouted, as the lightning fully exhausted her energy. Celestia fell to the ground, as the Emperor smiled.

"Is this what the great Celestia has to offer?" The emperor taunted.

"Not really." Celestia said, as she got up. "I still have one trick up my sleeve."

She drew her blue lightsaber, and held it close to her face.

The Emperor sighed, as he drew his red lightsaber. "Foolish pony, your defiance will be your death."

Meanwhile, Luna was in the deepest sections of the ship. Darkness surrounded her, as she couldn't see her enemy, but hear him from far away. The repeated breathing was intimidating, but Luna continued to stay strong.

"Give in to the dark side." The voice said. "It is the only way."

"No." Luna replied. "I have already gone down the path of darkness once, and I won't do so ever again."

"Then will you die!" Darth Pony's voice shouted from behind, and Luna felt the painful feeling of his red lightsaber cutting through her heart. Luna fell to the ground with a thud.

**Chapter 6: Victory for the Empire**

Scootaloo entered the Emperor's room, and was surprised to see the dead bodies of Celestia and Luna.

"Are they dead, my lord?" Scootaloo asked.

"Yes, my apprentice." The Emperor said, as he sat in his chair, with Darth Pony by his side. "They were formidable opponents. But their powers were no match for the power of the dark side."

"I have completed my mission." Scoot stated, as she bowed down.

"I can see that." The Emperor said. "Well done. The pegasi and unicorns are no more. Now there is no force in this universe that can stop us!"

"However, there is one thing we still have to take care of." The Emperor said, as he looked at Scootaloo, and then at Darth Pony.

**Chapter 7: The final battle: Scootaloo vs Darth Pony**

"According to Sith order, there can only be one Master, and one apprentice." Sidious explained. "You two will have to battle to see who will be my true apprentice."

"I can't fight him. He's like my father." Scootaloo said sadly.

"If you do not fight him, then you will bring great disgrace to the Empire. You would not only **fail** the Empire, and me, but you would have **failed** him as well." The Emperor answered.

_Failure_. That was the word that Scootaloo heard for a long time. It was the word she was trying so hard to run away from all this time.

_You didn't just fail yourself. You didn't just fail Cloudsdale. You failed me! You failed me! And that's the worst thing you could have done. You aren't just dead to Cloudsdale, now. You're dead to me. _

Even Rainbow Dash's words echoed in her mind, even in death.

"Very well." Scootaloo spoke, as she drew her red lightsaber.

Darth Pony drew his red lightsaber, as the two began to engage in a battle. Father vs. Daughter. Apprentice vs. Apprentice.

**Chapter 8 : The final battle: Scootaloo vs Darth Pony continued**

Blades of red clashed against each other during Scootaloo's battle with Darth Pony. Scootaloo drove the dark pony back, but soon enough the tides changed. When Darth Pony swung at her with full force, Scoot dodged the attack by jumping up to a higher ledge.

She deactivated her lightsaber, and proceeded to talk to her "father".

"Father, you cannot bring yourself to kill me. I can feel the conflict." Scoot said.

"There is no conflict." Darth Pony replied, as he raised his saber.

"When you first found me, you didn't bring yourself to kill me, and I don't you will do it now." Scootaloo said confidently.

"You underestimate the power of the dark side." Darth Pony said.

"If you do not wish to fight me, then you will meet your destiny!" He shouted, as he threw his lightsaber at Scootaloo. The ledge broke, and Scootaloo screamed, as she fell to the ground.

Scootaloo hid for a moment in the shadow, reluctant to kill the dark pony.

"Come out, Scootaloo." Darth Pony echoed, as he walked down the steps.

"You cannot hide forever."

Scootaloo remained silent.

"If you cannot bring yourself to fight me, then you have failed me."

"NO!" She shouted, from behind, and Darth Pony looked from behind, to see Scootaloo attacking him.

She drove the dark pony back, in rage, in anger. She tried to strike him with every lightsaber technique she had learned from him.

Darth Pony, too weak to strike back, fell to the ground. He looked up for a second, to see his opponent's saber inches near his face.

**Chapter 9: The End of the Empire**

"Good, good." The Emperor said, as Scootaloo looked back to see him congratulating her on her victory. "Your hate has made you ever more powerful. Now, kill him. Take his place at my side."

"You are very mistaken." Scootaloo spoke defiantly as her eyes turned from yellow back to normal. "I will never kill my father."

"Then you will die, young pony." The Emperor spoke gently, as he raised his hooves, releasing a surge of lightning at the orange pony.

Scootaloo was hit by the lightning, and screamed out in pain.

The Emperor smirked, as he took pleasuring in hurting the orange pony.

"Father, please, help me." Scootaloo cried, as she saw Darth Pony get up.

Darth Pony looked at Scootaloo for a while, and then at the Emperor.

He soon came to his senses, and grabbed the Emperor, embracing the full impact of the lightning the dark lord was emitting. He pushed against a button, opening the bottom of the ship. The gravity of space inside pulled Darth Pony against the rim of the ship, and he quickly threw the Emperor down ship's shaft. An explosion was heard, and Scootaloo was clinging to her life. Darth Pony in his last moments, closed the Ship's opening, and fell to the ground. Scootaloo noticed her father's dilemma, and quickly dragged him to the Ship's wall.

"Father, are you okay?" Scootaloo asked.

"Scootaloo, help me take this mask off." Darth Pony said.

"But you'll die." Scootaloo said. "You need that suit to survive."

"Nothing can stop that now." The black pony replied. "Just for once, let me look you with my own eyes."

Scootaloo nodded, and obeyed her dying father's wishes. She slowly took out the mask, and was surprised to see a bald pale white colt covered with scars and bruises on his head. His whole face was messed up, but his eyes were unscathed. Such eyes, so blue, so innocent.

"Now go my child, leave me.." The pony croaked.

"No, father. You're coming with me. I can't just leave you here, I have to save you." Scootaloo countered.

"You already have, Scootaloo." Darth Pony replied, as he smiled at Scootaloo. "You already have."

Those were the last words of Darth Pony. He closed his eyes, and Scootaloo tried to wake him up, but alas, he couldn't be woken up. He was dead. Scootaloo broke in tears, but there was no time for agony, and sorrow. She quickly dragged her father's body to one of the escape pods, and left for Equestria.

**Chapter 10: Redemption **

In the dark forests of Equestria, Scootaloo burned her father on a pyre she had made from sticks. She watched as his body caught on flames, and then withered away, as the smoke rose to the air. Scootaloo was silent for a moment, and then left the bonfire to regain her composure. Too many emotions surged in her. Suddenly, she came across Zecora.

"Zecora, what are you doing here?" Scoot asked.

"I have been watching the dead spirits for a long time, of cource by Celestia's law, it is not a crime." Zecora rhymed.

"The storm ponies didn't catch you?"

"No my friend, I hid very deep, for the white ponies, they decided not to take a giant leap." Zecora replied.

"I see.." Scootaloo said. "But how do you see the spirits?"

"My friend, you must give me a sense of trust, for concentration is a key must."

Scootaloo nodded, as she knew what the Zebra was talking about.

She concentrated, and closed her eyes. Then, for a moment she opened them up. Suddenly, Celestia, Luna, the Mane 7, and another pony came back to life, in the form of blue ghost spirits.

"Congratulations, Scootaloo." Celestia spoke, as she trotted over to the Orange pony. "You have defeated the Emperor, and saved all of Equestria."

"Princess Celestia?" Scootaloo asked. "What are you doing here? I thought you were dead."

"That's true, young one." Celestia said. "This form is called a magic ghost. It's what most good ponies become after they die. Their magical essence is scattered, and recollected."

"Well Celestia, the term is called force ghost." A pony interrupted, and Scootaloo turned her eyes towards him. He looked young, and beautiful. He had a long brown mane, but he had a scar above one of his eyes.

"Who are you?" Scootaloo asked.

"I was figuring that you wouldn't recognize me, Scootaloo." The pony replied.

"I'm not following." Scootaloo said.

"My name is Anakin Skypony." Anakin spoke. "And I am your father, Scootaloo."

"Dad?" Scootaloo asked, as her face began to lit up.

"Oh, and I forgot to mention, that I am your actual father." Anakin added, and suddenly, every pony started to look at him strangely.

"My actual father?" Scootaloo asked.

"Yes." Anakin replied.

"But that's impossible." Celestia said. "You were never mentioned in any Equestrian History."

"That's because I'm not from Equestria." Anakin replied. "I am from a planet called Corusant."

"Is that planet 20% cooler than Equestria?" A voice asked, and Scootaloo turned her head to see the ghost of Rainbow Dash grinning at her. "Hello Scootaloo." She said.

"Rainbow Dash, is that you?" Scootaloo asked.

"Yup." Rainbow replied. "20% cooler as always even in ghost form."

"Rainbow." Scootaloo said. "I'm so sorry. "

"Don't be sorry, squirt." Dash replied. "To be honest, I felt like I needed to be free from the factory."

"But I killed you." Scootaloo broke in tears.

"Yes, you did." Rainbow Dash replied. "And I'm grateful for that."

"You mean you're not going to haunt me?"

"Of course not." Dash replied. "I would never hold a grudge against my little sister, even if she killed me."

"But I should have given you a second chance." Scootaloo said.

Sith Scootaloo part 2

**Chapter 1: To do what must be done**

Twilight Sparkle arrived at her house, distraught with grief at what she had to do. When she opened the door, she saw Rarity, Sweetie Bell, AppleBloom, and Apple Jack, devastated at the deaths of Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie.

"What happened?" Twilight asked.

"Twilight, them white ponies killed Flutter and Pinkie." Apple Jack said.

"Twilight my dear, it was horrible. They killed them mercilessly without class." Rarity spoke.

"I know. But I have terrible news." Twilight said sadly, causing the four ponies to look at her.

"What news, dearie?" Rarity asked.

"Scootaloo." Twilight said. "Scootaloo has turned to the dark side."

The four ponies gasped.

"Dark side?" They asked in unison.

Twilight nodded their head.

"Yes, and I fear she cannot be converted back." Twilight said, as she walked towards AppleBloom, and Sweetie Bell.

"Guys I need to talk to you both **alone**." Twilight said, as Apple Jack and Rarity both went upstairs.

"What is it, Twilight?" AppleBloom asked.

"I know Scootaloo is your best friend, and you guys have been through thick and thin together. But she's following a dark path, and I fear I have to…"

"Do what?" Sweetie asked.

"Kill her." Twilight answer.

"No!" The two Cutie Mark Crusaders asked. "We won't let you!"

"I'm sorry, girls." Twilight said. "I need to stop Scootaloo, for Equestria."

"But why?" The girls asked in tears. "What did she do to deserve it?"

Twilight was quiet for a moment. She took a breath to explain what she had just found.

"I went to the Kingdom to see the Princess, and when I got there, I saw through Zecora's ball, of Scootaloo, killing Shining Armor."

The girls became quiet.

"I also saw her killing Cadence, Blue Blood, Trixie, and two Royal Guards." Twi finished.

"No." AppleBloom said. "That's can't be our Scootaloo. It just can't."

"I'm sorry." Twilight said. "But I'm going to the Badlands to end this war."

Then Sweetie and Apple Bloom stood up.

"We're not letting you kill her!" They shouted, as they left for the badlands.

Twilight sighed, and secretly followed behind them.

**Chapter 2: Destruction of the Cutie Mark Crusaders**

Sweetie Bell and AppleBloom arrived at the Badlands. They saw Scootaloo perched on one of the cliffs, and called out to her.

Scootloo, jumped from the cliff, and ran towards them embracing them in a hug.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" Scootaloo asked happily.

"Twilight, told us terrible things." Sweetie said.

"What things?" Scoot asked seriously.

"She said yall had turned to the dark side." Apple Bloom said.

"And that you, killed Shining Armor, Candance, and a few other ponies.." Sweetie said.

"Twilight is trying to turn you against me." Scootaloo said.

"She cares about you." Sweetie said.

"Me?" Scoot asked.

"She knows." Apple Bloom finished. "She wants to help yall out."

Then Scootaloo smiled.

"Scootaloo." Sweetie said. "All we want is your friendship."

"Friendship won't save you guys." Scoot answered. "Only my new powers can do that. I have become more powerful than any pony has dreamed of. And I doing this for you, to protect you."

"But at what cost?" Sweetie asked. "You are a good pony, don't do this."

"I won't let you suffer, the way I had suffered in the Rainbow Factory." Scoot answered.

"Just leave this dark side behind, Scoot. We can run away from Ponyville, settle somewhere far, yall know, the three of us." AppleBloom explained.

"Don't you see, Apple Bloom?" Scoot asked. "We don't have to run away. I have brought peace to Equestria. I am more powerful than the emperor.. I can overthrow him."

"And we three can rule the galaxy! Make things the way we want them to be!" Scoot added.

The two Cutie Mark Crusaders backed away a little, shocked at they were hearing.

"I don't believe what we're hearing." Sweetie Bell said. "Twilight was right. You've changed."

"I don't want to hear anything about Twilight" Scootaloo stated, as anger built up in her.

Then, Twilight appeared in the distance, behind Sweetie Belle and AppleBloom, walking towards the three.

"Stop! Stop this now!" The Two Crusaders shouted. "We love you!"

"LIARS!" Scootaloo shouted, as her friends turned back to see Twilight.

"You're with her! You brought her in to kill me!" Scootaloo shouted, as she raised both of her hoofs, forcing Apple Bloom and Sweetie Bell to press their hooves against their necks.

"Let them go, Scootaloo!" Twilight shouted, as the two were struggling to gasp for air. Scootaloo didn't listen.

"Let. Them. Go." Twilight said, and Scoot released her grip on the two of them.

Seeing the sight of her fallen friends, Scootaloo glared at Twilight blaming her for their deaths.

"You turned them against me!" Scootaloo shouted.

"You have done that yourself." Twilight answered.

"You will not take them from me!" Scoot snarled.

"Your anger and your lust for power have already done that." Twilight replied. "You have allowed this 'emperor' to twist your mind, until now. Until now, you have become the very thing Equestria fears." Twilight said.

"Don't lecture me, Twilight. I see through the lies of the Equestrian Kingdom. I do not feel the darkness as you do." Scoot said, as she turned away from Twilight.

"I have brought peace, freedom, justice, and security to my new empire!" Scoot said.

"Your new empire?" Twilight inquired.

"Don't make me kill you!" Scootaloo roared.

"Scootaloo, my allegiance is to the Kingdom, to Equestria!" Twilight shouted.

"If you're not with me," Scoot said, as she turned her head slightly towards Twilight. "then you're my enemy."

"Only a dark pony deals with absolutes." Twilight said as she drew her blue lightsaber. "I will do what I must."

"You will try." Scoot said, as she drew hers.

**Chapter 3: Luna and Celestia vs Darth Pony and the Emperor**

The emperor pony sat in his chair, pleased with the results. His apprentice has nearly wiped out all the power that Equestria possessed. Nearly all the Pegasi and unicorn were exterminated by the Storm ponies in their white armor. With little resistance, the Empire would grow in power, and it was little to no time that Equestria would have to surrender. In fact, it already did.

Suddenly, two of the red guard ponies that guarded the Emperor's room, fell to the ground. Two ponies, one black, the other white appeared in front of Darth Sidious.

"This ends now, Chancellor!" Celestia shouted.

"Or should we call you, Emperor?" Luna piped in.

"Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, you survived." Sidious spoke.

"Do you really think you can destroy us, Princesses?" Celestia boasted. "We are goddesses of the sun and moon."

"Your arrogance blinds you, Princess Celestia. Now prepare to feel the full power of the dark side." The sith pony spoke, as he got out from his chair and raised his hoofs. Sparks of Sith lightning raced towards Celestia, and the white pony herself, emitted a powerful beam that pushed the lightning back. However, over a period of seconds, the lightning overpowered Celestia's beam. The emperor laughed as Celestia tried to regain her strength.

"Hang on sister. I'm going to help you." Luna said, as she saw her sister in pain. As she was about to help, an invisible force suddenly threw her back against the ship's wall.

Luna got up, and saw a pony covered in black armor walking towards her.

"So, you must be the Emperor's apprentice, am I correct?" Luna inquired, as she got up.

"That is correct." The pony spoke in a deep voice. "My name is Darth Pony. I have been looking forward to killing you, Princess Luna."

"And who says I am the one is going to get killed?" Luna said, as she drew her black lightsaber.

"Most impressive." Darth Pony complemented, surprised that Luna made her own light saber. "But let's see how well you can use a light saber." He drew his red light saber, and began to rush towards Luna.

**Chapter 4 : Twilight Sparkle defeated**

In the rocky plains of the badlands, Scootaloo and Twilight engaged in an intense battle. Sparks of red and blue were created, as the two sabers collided with one another. But light sabers weren't enough to win such a battle, and Scootaloo used other tactics such as kicking, and punching. Twilight was suddenly kicked to the ground, and Scootaloo quickly placed her hoof to her neck suffocating her physically. Twilight gasped for air, but kicked quickly with her hooves, catching Scootaloo off guard. In the quick moment, Twilight kicked again, pushing Scootaloo to the ground. But when she tried to do it a third time, Scootaloo kicked her hard, causing Twilight to fall to the next rocky platform. Satisfied for revenge, Scootaloo jumped down and began to strike. Twilight quickly used her magic to bring her lightsaber to her hands. The sabers collided again, and Twilight got up.

"Stop going down this path of darkness, Scootaloo!" Twilight said. "It only leads to a path of destruction and misery."

"You wouldn't know I was going through." Scoot retorted. "I had to choose this path. It was made for me!"

Figuring it was useless to talk to Scootaloo, Twilight continued to fight. Suddenly, their sabers had collided with rocky surface of the badlands, causing huge rocks to fall. Scootaloo, and Twilight hid from the rocks as they fell down, pausing their fight for a moment. When the rocks were done falling, Scootaloo and Twilight presumed their hard battle.

Twilight ran and pushed Scootaloo back with her magic, as she didn't want the orange pony to chase after her. Scoot used her force lightning to paralyze Sparkle, causing the purple pony to drop her saber, again. Scoot ran towards Scootaloo attempting to kill her once and for all. But then Scoot was surprised as a purple beam suddenly hit her head on. Scoot was knocked out for a while, and Twilight quickly recovered after using a healing spell. She grabbed her lightsaber, and teleported to a higher rocky platform.

"It's over Scootaloo!" Twilight said. "I have the high ground."

Scootaloo looked up at Twilight.

"You underestimate my power." Scootaloo said.

"Don't try it." Twilight said.

Scootaloo jumped up, and Twilight swung her lightsaber. Surprisingly enough, Twilight missed her swing, and Scootaloo landed behind her. Too late for her to defend, Twilight was impaled by her enemy's lightsaber. Scootaloo watched as the young alicorn princess fell to the ground. She looked at the purple pony for a while, and then walked away to the ship to receive futher orders.

**Chapter 5:** **Luna and Celestia vs Darth Pony and the Emperor continued: the Tides Have Changed**

"Yes. I can feel it." The Emperor said. "My apprentice is growing in power. She is more powerful than either of us."

"You have so much faith in your apprentice." Celestia said, as she tried to push back the lightning with her beam.

"And you don't?" The emperor asked, and Celestia answered him with an angry face.

_Twilight.. no.. I can't read her energy signal.. _Celestia thought, as her hooves were close to the lightning.

No.. Celestia thought as the lightning began to surround her.

"NO!" She shouted, as the lightning fully exhausted her energy. Celestia fell to the ground, as the Emperor smiled.

"Is this what the great Celestia has to offer?" The emperor taunted.

"Not really." Celestia said, as she got up. "I still have one trick up my sleeve."

She drew her blue lightsaber, and held it close to her face.

The Emperor sighed, as he drew his red lightsaber. "Foolish pony, your defiance will be your death."

Meanwhile, Luna was in the deepest sections of the ship. Darkness surrounded her, as she couldn't see her enemy, but hear him from far away. The repeated breathing was intimidating, but Luna continued to stay strong.

"Give in to the dark side." The voice said. "It is the only way."

"No." Luna replied. "I have already gone down the path of darkness once, and I won't do so ever again."

"Then will you die!" Darth Pony's voice shouted from behind, and Luna felt the painful feeling of his red lightsaber cutting through her heart. Luna fell to the ground with a thud.

**Chapter 6: Victory for the Empire**

Scootaloo entered the Emperor's room, and was surprised to see the dead bodies of Celestia and Luna.

"Are they dead, my lord?" Scootaloo asked.

"Yes, my apprentice." The Emperor said, as he sat in his chair, with Darth Pony by his side. "They were formidable opponents. But their powers were no match for the power of the dark side."

"I have completed my mission." Scoot stated, as she bowed down.

"I can see that." The Emperor said. "Well done. The pegasi and unicorns are no more. Now there is no force in this universe that can stop us!"

"However, there is one thing we still have to take care of." The Emperor said, as he looked at Scootaloo, and then at Darth Pony.

**Chapter 7: The final battle: Scootaloo vs Darth Pony**

"According to Sith order, there can only be one Master, and one apprentice." Sidious explained. "You two will have to battle to see who will be my true apprentice."

"I can't fight him. He's like my father." Scootaloo said sadly.

"If you do not fight him, then you will bring great disgrace to the Empire. You would not only **fail** the Empire, and me, but you would have **failed** him as well." The Emperor answered.

_Failure_. That was the word that Scootaloo heard for a long time. It was the word she was trying so hard to run away from all this time.

_You didn't just fail yourself. You didn't just fail Cloudsdale. You failed me! You failed me! And that's the worst thing you could have done. You aren't just dead to Cloudsdale, now. You're dead to me. _

Even Rainbow Dash's words echoed in her mind, even in death.

"Very well." Scootaloo spoke, as she drew her red lightsaber.

Darth Pony drew his red lightsaber, as the two began to engage in a battle. Father vs. Daughter. Apprentice vs. Apprentice.

**Chapter 8 : The final battle: Scootaloo vs Darth Pony continued**

Blades of red clashed against each other during Scootaloo's battle with Darth Pony. Scootaloo drove the dark pony back, but soon enough the tides changed. When Darth Pony swung at her with full force, Scoot dodged the attack by jumping up to a higher ledge.

She deactivated her lightsaber, and proceeded to talk to her "father".

"Father, you cannot bring yourself to kill me. I can feel the conflict." Scoot said.

"There is no conflict." Darth Pony replied, as he raised his saber.

"When you first found me, you didn't bring yourself to kill me, and I don't you will do it now." Scootaloo said confidently.

"You underestimate the power of the dark side." Darth Pony said.

"If you do not wish to fight me, then you will meet your destiny!" He shouted, as he threw his lightsaber at Scootaloo. The ledge broke, and Scootaloo screamed, as she fell to the ground.

Scootaloo hid for a moment in the shadow, reluctant to kill the dark pony.

"Come out, Scootaloo." Darth Pony echoed, as he walked down the steps.

"You cannot hide forever."

Scootaloo remained silent.

"If you cannot bring yourself to fight me, then you have failed me."

"NO!" She shouted, from behind, and Darth Pony looked from behind, to see Scootaloo attacking him.

She drove the dark pony back, in rage, in anger. She tried to strike him with every lightsaber technique she had learned from him.

Darth Pony, too weak to strike back, fell to the ground. He looked up for a second, to see his opponent's saber inches near his face.

**Chapter 9: The End of the Empire**

"Good, good." The Emperor said, as Scootaloo looked back to see him congratulating her on her victory. "Your hate has made you ever more powerful. Now, kill him. Take his place at my side."

"You are very mistaken." Scootaloo spoke defiantly as her eyes turned from yellow back to normal. "I will never kill my father."

"Then you will die, young pony." The Emperor spoke gently, as he raised his hooves, releasing a surge of lightning at the orange pony.

Scootaloo was hit by the lightning, and screamed out in pain.

The Emperor smirked, as he took pleasuring in hurting the orange pony.

"Father, please, help me." Scootaloo cried, as she saw Darth Pony get up.

Darth Pony looked at Scootaloo for a while, and then at the Emperor.

He soon came to his senses, and grabbed the Emperor, embracing the full impact of the lightning the dark lord was emitting. He pushed against a button, opening the bottom of the ship. The gravity of space inside pulled Darth Pony against the rim of the ship, and he quickly threw the Emperor down ship's shaft. An explosion was heard, and Scootaloo was clinging to her life. Darth Pony in his last moments, closed the Ship's opening, and fell to the ground. Scootaloo noticed her father's dilemma, and quickly dragged him to the Ship's wall.

"Father, are you okay?" Scootaloo asked.

"Scootaloo, help me take this mask off." Darth Pony said.

"But you'll die." Scootaloo said. "You need that suit to survive."

"Nothing can stop that now." The black pony replied. "Just for once, let me look you with my own eyes."

Scootaloo nodded, and obeyed her dying father's wishes. She slowly took out the mask, and was surprised to see a bald pale white colt covered with scars and bruises on his head. His whole face was messed up, but his eyes were unscathed. Such eyes, so blue, so innocent.

"Now go my child, leave me.." The pony croaked.

"No, father. You're coming with me. I can't just leave you here, I have to save you." Scootaloo countered.

"You already have, Scootaloo." Darth Pony replied, as he smiled at Scootaloo. "You already have."

Those were the last words of Darth Pony. He closed his eyes, and Scootaloo tried to wake him up, but alas, he couldn't be woken up. He was dead. Scootaloo broke in tears, but there was no time for agony, and sorrow. She quickly dragged her father's body to one of the escape pods, and left for Equestria.

**Chapter 10: Redemption **

In the dark forests of Equestria, Scootaloo burned her father on a pyre she had made from sticks. She watched as his body caught on flames, and then withered away, as the smoke rose to the air. Scootaloo was silent for a moment, and then left the bonfire to regain her composure. Too many emotions surged in her. Suddenly, she came across Zecora.

"Zecora, what are you doing here?" Scoot asked.

"I have been watching the dead spirits for a long time, of cource by Celestia's law, it is not a crime." Zecora rhymed.

"The storm ponies didn't catch you?"

"No my friend, I hid very deep, for the white ponies, they decided not to take a giant leap." Zecora replied.

"I see.." Scootaloo said. "But how do you see the spirits?"

"My friend, you must give me a sense of trust, for concentration is a key must."

Scootaloo nodded, as she knew what the Zebra was talking about.

She concentrated, and closed her eyes. Then, for a moment she opened them up. Suddenly, Celestia, Luna, the Mane 7, and another pony came back to life, in the form of blue ghost spirits.

"Congratulations, Scootaloo." Celestia spoke, as she trotted over to the Orange pony. "You have defeated the Emperor, and saved all of Equestria."

"Princess Celestia?" Scootaloo asked. "What are you doing here? I thought you were dead."

"That's true, young one." Celestia said. "This form is called a magic ghost. It's what most good ponies become after they die. Their magical essence is scattered, and recollected."

"Well Celestia, the term is called force ghost." A pony interrupted, and Scootaloo turned her eyes towards him. He looked young, and beautiful. He had a long brown mane, but he had a scar above one of his eyes.

"Who are you?" Scootaloo asked.

"I was figuring that you wouldn't recognize me, Scootaloo." The pony replied.

"I'm not following." Scootaloo said.

"My name is Anakin Skypony." Anakin spoke. "And I am your father, Scootaloo."

"Dad?" Scootaloo asked, as her face began to lit up.

"Oh, and I forgot to mention, that I am your actual father." Anakin added, and suddenly, every pony started to look at him strangely.

"My actual father?" Scootaloo asked.

"Yes." Anakin replied.

"But that's impossible." Celestia said. "You were never mentioned in any Equestrian History."

"That's because I'm not from Equestria." Anakin replied. "I am from a planet called Corusant."

"Is that planet 20% cooler than Equestria?" A voice asked, and Scootaloo turned her head to see the ghost of Rainbow Dash grinning at her. "Hello Scootaloo." She said.

"Rainbow Dash, is that you?" Scootaloo asked.

"Yup." Rainbow replied. "20% cooler as always even in ghost form."

"Rainbow." Scootaloo said. "I'm so sorry. "

"Don't be sorry, squirt." Dash replied. "To be honest, I felt like I needed to be free from the factory."

"But I killed you." Scootaloo broke in tears.

"Yes, you did." Rainbow Dash replied. "And I'm grateful for that."

"You mean you're not going to haunt me?"

"Of course not." Dash replied. "I would never hold a grudge against my little sister, even if she killed me."

"But I should have given you a second chance." Scootaloo said.


End file.
